Various connection systems are known for connecting cables and equipment. In the case of triaxial transmission cables, a central bulkhead may be provided defining a plurality of connection locations for connecting video cameras to related equipment. The bulkhead typically holds the connector of a first cable for connection to the connector of the second cable running to the remote camera or other equipment.
Concerns in this area include ease of assembly and use of the bulkhead and connection locations, and avoidance of unnecessary stresses applied to the cables or the connectors. There is a need for continued development of connection systems which address these and other concerns.